


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In times of crisis, it’s important for everyone to know their jobs. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic written for _Castle_.

Castle plugs Beckett’s nose with one hand, puts his mouth over hers and exhales. She closes her mouth and he lifts his head above water, breathes once for himself, then draws in a breath and plunges his head under the water to repeat the procedure.

At least the car’s stopped filling up with water. If the river where they were run off the road were much deeper, he’d have to leave her or drown himself.

Castle can tell that Beckett’s frantically sawing at the jammed seat belt with the tiny Leatherman knife. But that’s her job. His is to breathe.


End file.
